


Lock

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Some people are rather tired of waiting for Ron and Hermione to come to an understanding.Mischief managed.





	Lock

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It was all Ginny’s fault. Or possibly Fred’s and/or George’s.

It was their fault they ended up in the bathroom at the same time, trapped by a locked door that didn’t respond to Alohomora or anything else Hermione could think of. They heard evil laughter through the door and then nothing—for _hours._

Hermione tried to find a way out, but Ron spent his time (as usual) overreacting—swearing, sending death threats, and then finally wondering, over and over again, what possessed them to do such a thing.

At which point, Hermione brought a little blame upon herself by giving him a look which clearly questioned his intelligence, which got Ron asking what she meant by ‘the look,’ which resulted in her calling him a clueless git, among other things. And then she went and _cried,_ which meant that he had to come over and hug her, resulting in a _kiss,_ of all things; an amazing, mind-blowing, long-anticipated kiss that wasn’t even in the same universe as Lavender’s.

Okay, so he took the blame for the kiss, which resulted in another, and another, and then he took full responsibility for feeling her up, but it was all _her_ fault that her breasts were so bloody amazing, so perfect, so _responsive_ that he felt compelled to taste them.

And then she _would_ go and make those noises that he never dreamed she was capable of making. And really, she _had_ gone and put her hand on his prick, which was, of course rock-hard, which got her making more noises (which only made it _harder,_ if such a thing were possible.)

Which was why, when the unholy trio opened the door and found Ron and Hermione naked, locked together, panting and moaning, they really had nobody to blame but themselves, did they?

_Mostly.  
_


End file.
